Season 2: Turnabout Turnbuckle
Forming the main plotline of Season Two, Turnabout Turnbuckle was the thrilling case in which Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright attempted to solve the mystery behind the attack on Little Mac at the conclusion of the Little McMahon Saga, all the while being opposed by Baz McMahon and his minions. Season 2 of VGCW is the shortest season of VGCW, lasting 8 episodes. Case 2-2: Turnabout Turnbuckle 'Investigation Phase 1' Phoenix first began his investigation at the beginning of Season 2. He called Baz McMahon out to the ring, and publicly accused the chairman of having the most to gain by ordering Mac's run-down. The lawyer needled Baz over his whereabouts and alibi on the fateful night. Bazza blew up in Phoenix's face, claiming that the allegations were ludicrous, and that he needed to get back to running the VGCW in peace. Later that night, Phoenix was found knocked out backstage. Security reported seeing a mysterious masked figure skulking around earlier in the evening. While Phoenix recovered, Nappa was passing by Baz's office when he overheard a conversation between Baz and the masked villain known as Mr. L. Baz seemed to know the identity of whoever ran over Little Mac, and deemed it necessary to cover up the truth. He ordered Mr. L to take care of the matter by any means necessary. Nappa reported the conversation to Phoenix during the next show. In exchange, he wanted to become Phoenix's sidekick. Wright retorted that he was an attorney, not a superhero, and left Nappa behind to once again confront Baz McMahon. Phoenix took to the spotlight again to openly denounce Baz, announcing that he had evidence that the VGCW Chairman had been involved in the attack, and demanded Baz's presence in the ring. Before he could continue, Phoenix was ambushed by Mr. L, and seemed to be in trouble until Nappa ran in for the rescue. Mr. L was left beaten to a pulp during the 2v1 assault, and Attorney and Saiyan officially partnered to solve the case. 'Trial Phase 1' On January 13th, Phoenix came out and demanded Baz's presence a third time. Nappa dragged Baz out onto the ring so that Phoenix could cross examine the Chairman over his connection to Mr. L. During the cross examination, Baz slipped and referred to Mr. L as "Luigi." Phoenix, having caught Baz in his lies, demanded an explanation for this. Baz retorted that if the lawyer wanted to know so much about Mr. L, he would get a chance to confront him... in a Hell in a Cell match. A bloody battle emerged. They were slammed, kicked off, and all around being killed with the cage. But the announcers protested. "It's all legal!" they said, but Phoenix Wright disagreed. Mr. L? He didn't give a damn any other way. What felt like hours of THQuality cage fighting finally ended. Both men were in misery, but in the end, Mr. L made Wright submit, defeating him and escaping prosecution. 'Investigation Phase 2' After Wright's loss to Mr. L, he, Nappa, and Vegeta had drinks and played cards. Nappa insulted Wright's loss to Mr. L, and said that he might take on Mr. L in a fight to show that he's not as strong as Phoenix thinks he is. After sometime had passed during the show, Wright confronted Bazza once again. After some questioning, Bazza slipped and mentioned Luigi was a witness. Wright thought he had Bazza cornered, but unfortunately, missed the mark and was insulted by Bazza yet again. Wright refuses to give up, and says that he will eventually find the truth. To which Bazza responded, "No chance in hell." Later on, Nappa and Mr. L did actually fight, with Nappa taking the win. Wright and Nappa later had another card game and drink, with Donkey Kong in the mix, replacing the obviously bankrupt Vegeta. Nappa yet again bragged about his win over Mr. L, but Wright said he had a trick up his sleeve; Solid Snake. Snake recovered a disc with security footage from Baz's office, and also noticed a book on mind control and general hypnosis. Wright decided to go out to the main stage, presumably to question Baz yet again, but was attacked by Ezio Auditore and Gary Oak. After getting a severe beatdown, Nappa came in to save the day. Wright knocked Gary unconcious while Nappa made sure to constrain Ezio, which scored yet another win for Team Ghost Trick. 'Trial Phase 2' With the tape in hand, Phoenix finally had definitive proof that Baz had covered up the crime by silencing Luigi, who had witnessed the run-down. Phoenix alerted the authorities, and Baz was dragged away by the Twitch Cops. However, Baz hinted at a yet-unseen layer to the case, claiming that Phoenix's actions would have unforeseen consequences. The chairman took one final shot, though, as he sicced three members of his Elite Four on Ghost Trick and their ally, Solid Snake. A vicious 3v3 tag match ensued, in which justice was served and the machinations of McMahon lay in ruins. It seemed that the only question left was the most important one: who ran down Little Mac? That question was hit by a shocking swerve, when a leaked phone conversation hit the broadcast, between a mysterious caller and, to the amazement of the audience, the driver of the infamous car. The Caller revealed that McMahon and Mr. L had actually been a problem to them, and promised Mac's attacker that Mr. L and Phoenix would be dealt with if they continued to interfere. The Caller left the audience with a stunning revelation: that he was a beloved and admired figure in the VGCW who would never be suspected of collaboration with Mac's assailant. 'Investigation Phase 3' With Bazza out of the picture, Phoenix was left to investigate Mr. L, but the case hit a roadblock when the masked villain began viciously assaulting random wrestlers (such as Captain Falcon or Chief Arino) backstage after matches. At first Phoenix and Nappa assumed that the victims were related to the case, but when low profile and relative newcomers began to fall, they realized that something had gone very, very wrong. Phoenix decided that he had to look at Bazza's mind control book soon. Mr. L's rampage even disrupted the VGCW Championship itself, as Ganondorf was attacked right before his long-awaited title shot against Raphael. Mr. L then ran into the ring and brutally beat Raphael, who was at the time thought to be Mr. L's ally. Ganondorf, Zangief, Ezio, and Raphael eventually teamed up to subdue Mr. L, who displayed almost superhuman strength and endurance. 'Trial Phase 3' Mr. L's rabid assaults continued. Phoenix discovered the reason for his behavior: with McMahon out of the picture, nobody was left to give mind control orders to the masked man, leaving him violent and crazed. Phoenix, having discovered Mr. L's true identity, left the VGCW Headquarters to retrieve the one man capable of restoring Mr. L's memories. Meanwhile, the remnants of the Elite Four dissolved as Gary Oak abandoned the team because nobody was paying him Pokedollars. Nappa served as bait for Mr. L, only to be saved by... Mario? As a vicious Inferno match played out between Mario and Mr. L, forgotten memories began to bubble to the surface of Mr. L's mind. Memories of... brotherhood. Though he defeated Mario, Phoenix and Nappa broke in to subdue him. Inside Mr. L's mind, a battle raged between light and darkness. And it was Luigi, not Mr. L, who awoke, being carried out of the ring on a stretcher by Mario and Nappa. It seemed that Baz, unwilling to finish off Luigi for witnessing Mac's attack, instead brainwashed the plumber into his lackey through hypnosis and a perfect disguise. With the most dangerous part of the investigation seemingly over, Phoenix set out once again on his own, parting ways with Nappa. There are still unanswered questions, though: Who was the driver of the vehicle used to run down Little Mac? What threat was Baz McMahon trying to protect the VGCW from? Last, but not least, who was phone? Theories on Mr. L's identity HOLY SHIT IT WAS LUIGI WHAT A SWERVE